Within the casino/gaming industry, slot machines typically generate most of the profits realized by casino owners and operators. For this reason, numerous slot machine types and formats have been developed and are employed within casinos (e.g., slot machines having a variety of display formats for the reels of the slot machines, larger jackpots, etc.). By providing a large variety of slot machines, casino owners and operators may appeal to a larger audience, and acquire and retain slot machine players.
Despite a variety of available options, conventional slot machines may still lack sufficient entertainment value to attract and retain slot machine players. Specifically, many people view all or a portion of slot machine play primarily as a passive, relatively boring experience. Accordingly, a need exists for improved slot machines that provide a more interactive and/or exciting gaming experience.